l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Asako Bairei
Asako Bairei had the position of the master of Reihaido Hitomi in Phoenix Clan lands, and was with Isawa Nakamuro and Tamori Shaitung when they defeated the Dark Oracle of Fire. Scholar Bairei was a scholar interested in hidden lore and forgotten knowledge. During his research he found a secret bargain made in 1124 between the Crane magistrate Doji Oruku, uncle of Doji Jotaro, and Isawa Muchito, uncle of Isawa Hochiu and a very high-ranking member of the Isawa family at that time. Oruku had been exposed as a Moon cultist and was faced by Oruku, who was cursed in the fight. In return for healing him, the Phoenix demanded his silence. Muchito's name did not appear in the records and instead it was used his cultist knickname, Isawa Orimono, remaining safe the honor of the Isawa. Unforgotten, by Shawn Carman Fascination with the Moon After Hitomi's ascension to Tengoku as the new Moon, Bairei theorized that she might succumb to the influence of the Lying Darkness, just as Onnotangu, the previous Moon, did. In an attempt to stop this fate, Bairei performed extensive research regarding Moon Cults. He learned that by praying for Hitomi, the influence of the Lying Darkness would be lessened. The Council of Five gave to Bairei the resources needed to build a shrine in the Asako provinces, close to Dragon lands. Shrine of the Moon Bairei built a shrine to the Moon, the Shrine of the Moon, using rediscovered techniques once used by the Asahina family, which Bairei improved significantly. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I, by Shawn Carman Dark Oracle of Fire Bairei, alongside Hitomi Maya, aided Master of Air Isawa Nakamuro in researching the Dark Covenant of Fire in order to stop the Dark Oracle of Fire Tamori. Maya met the Phoenix while they were being attacked by three Jimen no Oni in a plateau near the Castle of the Faithful Bride and aided them to destroy the onis. During their investigation they discovered that it had been a Phoenix and a Dragon co-operating who had taken the Dark Covenant. Travelling to Shiro Tamori with Nakamuro and Maya, Bairei participated in a ritual that uncovered the location of the Covenant. When they found it, Chosai revealed that he had been the Dragon responsible for the Dragon-Phoenix War. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II When searching for Tamori to confront him they encountered Isawa Taeruko. Nakamuro uncovered the illusion, revealing that the Phoenix traitor had been Isawa Hochiu. Both Bairei and Nakamuro confronted Hochiu, but the fight was interrupted by the arrival of Tamori. Chosai used the Dark Covenant to demand Tamori face Hochiu in a duel. Tamori survived the duel, and incinerated Hochiu. Tamori was distracted long enough by Shaitung to allow Tsuge to kill him. Chosai became the next Dark Oracle of Fire, but Nakamuro used the Covenant to banish him from Rokugan and never return. Nakamuro was severely wounded during these confrontations, and Bairei used his extensive knowledge of healing to save his life.The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part III Master of Water Bairei became the Master of Water after the death of Doji Akiko. The exact time of him being appointed is not known, but at the point of the climax of the War of Fire and Thunder he had already gained the position. Although he is arguably not the most powerful water shugenja within the Phoenix he is well known to possess more knowledge than most, and rumours would have it even more than a lot of Scorpion. Cleansing the corruption The final battle of the War of Fire and Thunder revealed a bloodspeaker cell hidden within the Clan. After some investigation, Bairei discovered the cell and confronted it's leader Asako Kinuye. Kinuye poisoned Bairei, who barely survived, and returned to the Council of Five to tell the other Masters. Master of Earth Isawa Emori and Shiba Tsukimi led a legion of Shiba to the City of Tears and destroyed the cult. Asako Kinuye barely escaped, and was taken in by Kokujin. Blood for Blood External Links * Asako Bairei (Broken Blades) * Asako Bairei Exp (Wrath of the Emperor) * Asako Bairei Exp2 (Rise of the Shogun) * Asako Bairei Exp3 (Stronger Than Steel) * Asako Bairei Exp4 (The Plague War) Category: Phoenix Clan Leaders